Communications technology continues to develop at geometric rates. Traditional communication devices are being designed with intelligence and processing capability for enhanced functionality while many new types of devices are being introduced. Moreover, communication technology is finding its way into nearly every aspect of life. For example, cellular telephone communication is now common place in motor vehicles as is digital data communication. Personal communication technology will allow individuals to constantly remain in touch no matter where they are located.
A common denominator to communications technology is being able to identify the devices between which the communication is to take place. For example, when one makes a telephone call, the calling telephone has an associated telephone number as does the called telephone. This information is maintained within the telephone system in the form of country codes, area codes and telephone number. In a computer network architecture devices, such as terminals, printers, modems, and the like, are coupled to the network and/or to other devices. These devices are programmed with unique addresses such that the network controller and/or the devices themselves may route data to and from a particular device. It is readily apparent that confusion would exist if two persons could have the same telephone number, or if more than one device on a computer network could have the same address.
A very common form of architecture has a number of devices connected to a multiplexed bus structure. Each device on the bus has a unique address and information is directed to the particular device on the bus by referencing the address utilizing any one of a number of communication protocols. One problem introduced by the evolution of communication technology is interchangeablity of devices between computer networks, communications systems, etc. When a device is moved from one system to the next it must be assigned an identification to reference it in the communication system. It goes without saying that this identification must be unique with respect to any other device operating in the system. In the global sense of, for example, the internet this address must uniquely identify the device from every other device communicating on the internet.
Motor vehicles have seen an explosion of in-vehicle electronics many of which relate to communications technology. For example, many of the electronics provide the driver and occupants with a vast amounts of data and information communicated to the vehicle via wireless methods. For example, advanced on-board navigation systems, phones and pagers, on-line weather information, diagnostic systems, electronic mail are being adapted for use in the vehicle. However, since the design and life cycles for an automobile are relatively long as compared to the design cycle for new electronic devices, new state-of-the-art electronic products are available but are not readily adaptable to the motor vehicle.
Modem motor vehicles are designed with an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) bus structure which allows the original equipment (OE) electronic devices to communicate with each other and with controllers. This bus structure, however, typically operates under a proprietary communication protocol. The OE devices connected to the bus are typically engineered or specified by the automobile manufacture such that they are completely compatible with the proprietary protocol. However, since each manufacturer will have its own protocol, and there presently does not exist an interconnection standard for secondary electronic devices, i.e., those which are typically available as aftermarket equipment, such devices are not readily adaptable to the OEM bus structure. In addition, many manufacturers restrict the ability to add devices to the OEM bus even if designed to be compatible. Hence, one will readily appreciate that while numerous state-of-the-art electronic devices are being introduced into the market place, many such devices are not readily adaptable for use within the motor vehicle.
A proposed solution to the foregoing problem is the introduction of the intelligent transportation systems (ITS) bus architecture. The ITS bus architecture provides a second in-vehicle bus which is coupled, such as by a gateway, to the proprietary OEM bus. The communication protocol on the ITS bus is a defined industry-wide standard with the gateway providing the interface to the OEM bus. The ITS bus allows the addition of state-of-the art electronics devices to motor vehicles without particularly adapting the electronic devices to the OEM bus.
With a solution to the addition of the electronic devices to the motor vehicle, there remains the problem with providing device identifications. In fact, the ITS bus allows easy interchangeability of devices between vehicles and to that extent exacerbates the device identification problem. Electronic devices will not necessarily be associated with any one particular vehicle. When interchanged from one vehicle to another, the device needs to be assigned a new identification. Hence, there remains a need for a method of assigning a unique device identification to electronic devices coupled into communication systems such as within motor vehicles.